SAKURA E O DIA DE AMANHÃ
by Naru40
Summary: Esta é uma fic sobre Sakura Card Captor um anime que eu adoro, esta seria a continuação da história ao meu ver (depois que Sakura se declara a Shaoran) Espero que gostem e comentem aí pra dizer se eu preciso mudar algo e o que! Arigato!
1. Chapter 1

Se passaram quatro anos desde que Sakura se declarou a Shaoran e muita coisa aconteceu neste meio tempo. Sakura já estava no ensino médio,ela havia deixado seus cabelos crescerem e agora possui madeixas brilhosas e muito bem pentiadas, seu cabelo estava muito parecido com o de sua mãe,e sua beleza havia se intensificado. Seu irmão a muito já havia terminado a faculdade e ele e Yukito estavam dividindo um apartamento em Tokio pois lá haviam conseguido um ótimo emprego,não por acaso, na mesma empresa. O pai de Sakura embora continuasse a dar aulas na faculdade havia se tornado um arquiologo renomado na comunidade, mas talvez uma das melhores mudanças que ocorrera foi o fato de Shaoran ter mudado-se definitivamente para Tomoeda pois assim, ele e Sakura poderiam passar muito tempo juntos, e foi o que aconteceu pois já fazia dois anos, estavam namorando. Havia apenas uma má notícia em meio a tantas tão agradáveis, Tomoyo havia se mudado para os EUA já fazia um ano, pois sua mãe teve que cuidar dos negócios e por isto elas tiveram que partir para a América.  
Era uma manhã normal, Sakura como sempre estava atrasada para aula, Shaoran já a esperava na frente de sua casa para juntos irem ao colégio e com uma pressa de arrancar cabelos e voar pro espaço Sakura vestiu-se devorou seu café-da-manhã e saiu apressada ao encontro de seu amor:

Sakura - Me perdoe eu tô atrasada...(toda esbaforida devido a correria)  
Shaoran - Não tem problema não, vamos de pressa para não nos atrasarmos...  
Sakura - Tá!

E em quanto os dois se dirigiamm, de mão dadas, ao seu destino não perceberam que muito perto dalí duas pessoas dentro de um carro preto misterioso, os observavam.

O dia havia passado como flecha, as aulas já haviam terminado e quando Sakura e Shaoran se dirigiam a saída da escola o misterioso cara preto parou na frente deles, bloquando sua pessagem ao outro lado da rua. Shaoran desconfiado já ia tomar satisfação com o motorista quando a porta traseira do carro se abre e dele saem nada mais nada menos que Tomoyo e sua mãe.  
Sakura ao perceber que a sua amiga, aquela que ela não via já fazia um ano agora a encarava, não conteve-se deu um enorme grito de felicidade e abraçou-a como se não a visse a pelo menos 20 a seguir a mãe de Tomoyo também com muito entusiamsmo que retrubuiu o comprimento da mesma entanto ao encarar Tomoyo novamente Sakura percebeu que a amiga olhava-a com uma expressão um tanto estranha:

SAKURA - Algum problema Tomoyo?  
TOMOYO - Hummmm...  
SAKURA - Tomoyo?  
TOMOYO - Sakura...  
SAKURA - O que? (com uma expressão preocupada)  
TOMOYO - Seu cabelo tá lindo!Você tá ainda mais linda do que dá ultima vez que te vi!Como isso é possivel?!  
SAKURA - Ui, uiu,ui...haha... Tomoyo não precisa exagerar...  
SHAORAN - Ela não está, a cada dia que passa você fica apenas mais bonita (com um sorriso)...Olá Tomoyo!  
TOMOYO - A quanto tempo Shaoran ... Sakura, Shaoran quero convida-los a ir para minha casa! Lá podemos comer alguns doces e conversar sobre como estão as coisas...

Sakura e Shaoran se entre-olham e juntos com um grande sorriso respondem: TÁ!

Na casa de Tomoyo, Sakura havia acabo de contar todas as novidades, o fato de Yukito ter se mudado para Tokio com seu irmão, algo que pode se tornou possível graças a paz e a falta de acontecimentos estranhos em Tomoeda, o fato de Sakura e Shaoran finalmente estarem namorando, que seu pai havia alcançado todas as suas metas em seu trabalho, do colégio estar mais dificil e coisas do gênero...

TOMOYO - E o Kero?  
SAKURA - (Com um sorriso) A o Kero tá em casa, tem um novo jogo que ele não larga já faz 2 dias, ele disse que quer termina-lo de qualquer jeito ainda hoje, hehehe...  
SHAORAN - Mas Tomoyo e você? Porque quase não nos deu notícias?  
TOMOYO - Isto foi porque quase não tive tempo! Não conseguia parar de forma alguma, afazeres para comprir, frequentar um novo colégio, se adptar... das poucas vezes que consegui alguma folga escrevi para Sakura, mas as carta foram escritas com tanta pressa que nem sei... a Sakura, me desculpe eu já não aguentava mais viver daquela forma!Eu estava com tanta saudade de vocês e nem consegui ao menos amenizar este sentimento escrevendo para você!  
SAKURA - Não esquenta não Tomoyo, agora você está aqui né!  
TOMOYO - É!  
SAKURA - Bom Shaoran e eu temos que ir, eu ainda tenho que fazer o jantar e tudo mais...  
TOMOYO - Certo mas amanhã nos vamos combinar de fazer alguma coisa!  
SAKURA- Certo! E mande um abraço a sua mãe, foi uma pena ela não ter podido ficar conosco...  
TOMOYO - Pode deixar!

E enquanto descia as escadas da casa de Tomoyo um sentimento de extrema felicidade, tomou conta de Sakura, pois agora, sua melhor amiga havia voltado, o amor de sua vida estava ao seu lado, a vida não podia ser mais perfeita!  
Por este sentimento ter tomado conta de Sakura, ela não deu muita atenção a uma sensação ruim e até certa dor que tomaram de repente conta de seu coração...


	2. Chapter 2

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Tomoyo voltou a Tomoeda, Sakura não poderia estar mais feliz com todos os acontecimentos dos ultimos dias, mas nem por isso a rotina dela havia mudado e como sempre:

SAKURA: Ah!Já são sete horas eu estou atrasada!Ai,Ai,Ai,Ai...!  
KERO: Eu tentei te acordar, mas você parecia uma pedra!  
SAKURA: O queeeeeeeeeeeee que você disse?!  
KERO: Hum, se você não correr você vai se atrasar...  
SAKURA: Ahhhhh...Meu Deus!

Depois de vestir-se Sakura desceu correndo as escadas e enquanto o fazia uma dor forte se apoderou dela, derrepente ela sentiu uma leve falta de ar e uma tontura, mas assim como a dor surgiu do nada ela também desapareceu e Sakura apenas pensou que estivesse com fome.

Como sempre Shaoran a espera na frente de sua casa, e como sempre os dois partiram de mãos dadas para o colégio. Era época do festival escolar e Sakura e a turma dela estava preparando um restaurante, por isso todos estavam muito ocupados. Sakura então nem se fala, corria de um lado para o outro atendendo aos pedidos que seus colegas faziam, para que logo tudo estivesse pronto para o em uma de suas "corridas" de repente ela sentiu a mesma dor daquela manhã, Sakura já estava ficando preocupada mas resolveu não falar nada para ninguem e ignorou completamente o que estava acontecendo.

Shaoran e Sakura sairam da escola e dirigiram-se para a casa de Tomoyo, pois esta havia dito que tinha uma surpresa para Sakura e que Shaoran devia ir junto.

Na casa de Tomoyo, todos sentaram no jardim onde estavam servidos bolos deliciosos com um maravilhoso chá.

SAKURA - Tomoyo então qual era a surpresa?  
TOMOYO - A ele deve estar chegando logo, logo...  
SAKURA - Humm...?

Depois de algum tempo conversando, uma das espregas de Tomoyo avisa que a visita finalmente chegou, Tomoyo feliz então corre rapidamente para recepciona-lo deixando Sakura e Shaoran sem entender nada.  
Mas então quando Sakura tem o primeiro deslumbre de quem é a tal visita, se da conta de que já tinha visto aquele homem antes, a mais ou menos uns 4 anos, quando havia viajado com seu pai,Toya e Yukito para uma casa na praia.

SAKURA - Mas você é aquele homem que meu deu um vestido...  
VISITA - Sim...Escuta Sakura isso pode ser um choque para você mas na verdade eu sou seu bisavô...  
SAKURA - O que!

Depois de algum tempo conversando Sakura finalmente havia entendido toda a situação do porque seu proprio bisavô nunca ter se apresentado a ela, mas então Shaoran lembrou-se de algo:

SHAORAN - Sakura, seu pai não havia feito umas bolhachas para você dar para a Tomoyo?  
SAKURA - É verdade eu me esqueci completamente! Eu vou lá pegar, já volto!

Sakura então saiu correndo, e assim que começou a voltar para o jardim aquela estranha dor que havia se apoderado dela mais cedo, havia voltado mas desta vez muito pior. Sakura já estava proxima a mesa onde todos estavam sentados mas a dor foi intensa demais, seu coração parecia que iria explodir e então ela desmaiou. E Shaoran desesperado apenas gritou o nome de Sakura...


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura abriu os olhos. Não sabia onde estava. Aquele era um lugar completamente desconhecido para ela, mas no fundo de sua memória talvez um lugar um tanto famí observa, de repente entrou um senhor, vestido de branco, usando o reconheceu imediatamente como um médico, e este se apresentou como Yuuji Katsumoto:

YUUJI - Sakura sabe onde está?  
SAKURA - Em um hospital, não é?  
YUUJI - Sim, e você lembra o que aconteceu para você ser trazida para cá?  
SAKURA - Hum, eu me lembro de sentir uma dor muito forte em meu peito e uma certa falta de ar.  
YUUJI - Entendo.  
SAKURA - A, o que aconteceu com o Shaoran e a Tomoyo e o vovô?  
YUUJI - Eles estão ali fora, escute Sakura não se preocupe iremos descobrir o que causou essa sua dor.  
SAKURA - Tá bom! Muito obrigado senhor Yuuji.  
YUUJI - Hehehe, pode me chamar de Yuuji.

E assim ele saiu do quarto de Sakura com um certo olhar de preocupação, que passou completamente despercebido por Sakura. Logo depois de sua saída entrou em seu quarto Shaoran, com uma aparencia muito preocupada.

SHAORAN - Sakura você está bem?!  
SAKURA - Estou sim não se preocupe...  
SHAORAN - Já avisei seu pai que está aqui, ele disse que assim que possível virá para cá.  
SAKURA - Certo, e a Tomoyo?  
SHAORAN - Ela está ali fora junto com seu avô, o médico disse que apenas uma pessoa podia entrar então quem veio fui eu.  
SAKURA - Está certo. Escuta Shaoran, não se preocupe comigo tá, eu realmente estou muito bem. Eu aposto que estava só um pouco cansada.

Fujitaka Kinomoto saiu apressado da faculdade onde dava aulas, no momento em que recebeu a ligação de Shaoran dizendo que Sakura estava no hospital. Assim que chegou ao local, foi direto procurar o médico que havia tratado Sakura, um médico que fazia anos que ele não via, mas que no entanto não pretendia ver novamente.

FUJITAKA - Senhor Katsumoto?!  
YUUJI - Há quanto tempo senhor Kinomoto!  
FUJITAKA - É verdade. Como está a Sakura?  
YUUJI - Está muito bem, as dores sumiram completamente.  
FUJITAKA - O que é que ela tem?  
YUUJI - Não sei dizer ainda, temos que fazer mais alguns exames.  
FUJITAKA - Será possível que ela pode ter aquilo?  
YUUJI - Ora senhor Kinomoto não vamos nos precipitar, não sabemos de nada ainda...  
FUJITAKA - Yuuji, posso não te ver a uns 13 anos mas eu te conheço muito bem e sei quando está mentindo, portanto fale a verdade...  
YUUJI - Eu falei a verdade, no entanto é bem provavel que seja realmente o que você está pensando..Mas se me dá licença, tenho algumas coisas para fazer.

E assim Yuuji Katsumoto, deu as costas para Fujitaka deixando, ainda mais apreensivo do que quando ele chegou.  
Mas este não teve muito tempo para chegar pois Shaoran logo o avistou e levou-o até o quarto onde Sakura estava:

FUJITAKA - Sakura você está bem?  
SAKURA - Claro que sim papai! Foi só cansaço. Não precisa se preocupar.  
FUJITAKA - Mesmo sendo só cansaço, é claro que me preocupo, afinal você é minha filha e eu te amo muito...

E assim a tarde passou, mas como Sakura já estava se sentindo bem, ela acabou podendo voltar para casa.

Assim que botou os pés em casa, teve uma baita surpresa. Touya e Yukito a esperavam...

SAKURA - Touya! O que você está fazendo aqui?  
TOUYA - Papai me ligou e disse que você estava no hospital, então achei que está era a hora perfeita para voltar pra casa por uns tempos.  
SAKURA - Mas Touya, não precisava!  
YUKITO - Touya estava preocupado com você Sakura, e resolveu vir correndo para casa.  
SAKURA - Yukito você também está aqui?  
YUKITO - Mas é claro, afinal de contas eu também gosto muito de você, não é?

Sakura então abriu um largo sorriso, mas disse que se sentia um pouco cansada e foi para o seu quarto. Lá conversou um pouco com Kero e o tranquilizou dizendo que estava muito bem e que não havia motivos para preocupação.

O dia amanheceu, Sakura acordou vestiu-se e foi tomar café da manhã, desta vez muito calmamente já que era domingo.  
Seu irmão havia feito o café e Sakura surpresa perguntou:

SAKURA - Onde está o papai?  
TOUYA - Ele recebeu um telefonema e disse que tinha que dar uma saída.  
Acho que era alguma coisa haver com a faculdade...

Mas mal sabiam Touya e Sakura que o tal telefonema tinha vindo do médico que havia atendido Sakura, Yuuji Katsumoto. Ele havia pedido que Fujitaka fosse ao hospital para conversar com ele.

FUJITAKA- E então, qual o problema.  
YUUJI - Senhor Kinomoto, eu examinei cada um dos exames de sua filha duas vezes. E é com muito pesar que eu lhe informo, que Sakura tem a mesma doença do coração que tirou a vida de sua esposa Nadeshiko, 13 anos atrás...


End file.
